


Don't Stop This Healing

by jeonwonu (whatabeautifulday), pinwheeled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, best quality content, is it obvious that we ship soonhoon, let's play spot the verkwan, rip this is 5k of crack and fluff @ meanie, the realest question is who is seungcheol with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 12:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11290932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatabeautifulday/pseuds/jeonwonu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinwheeled/pseuds/pinwheeled
Summary: The hospital AU where everyone is gay af and meanie have too much feelings for each other.





	Don't Stop This Healing

**Author's Note:**

> We sort of came up with this within a day but it took forever to write. This was meant to be totally crack but apparently meanie is a concept we can't escape from. We hope you like it as much as we loved writing it!! 
> 
> The most original title, we know. Also, pardon if there are any errors!!

“Answer the goddamn phone."

 

“Nah.”

 

“Answer it pLEASE there are patients waiting to be healed.”

 

“No I refuse to.”

 

“What do you need this month?? Time alone with Soonyoung?? Every meal paid for you?”

 

“Let me consider.”

 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes, knowing full well of the choice Jihoon will pick.

 

“Okay fine I’ll take the former.”

 

“That's _fantastic_. I’ll cover all your night shifts so you can _prance the fuck home and have all the gay sex you want with Soonyoung now answer the goddamn phone please I swear.”_

 

Jihoon picks up the phone while still glaring at Seungcheol, who has a victorious grin on his face. “Hello, this is Healing Hospital’s Family Clinic, how may I help you?"

 

* * *

 

_Booseoksoon enter_

 

**_Divabo_ _o:_** ayO laDIESSSSS

 

_**grumpy fairy:**_ stop

 

_**DKstandsforDonKey:**_ THIS IS UR STOooOORY

 

_**grumpy fairy:**_ stop

 

_**grumpy fairy:**_ thank you

 

_**NAEGAHOSH:**_ IJEN LUUUNCHTIME LUNCH TIME LUNCH TIME LU LUNCH TIME

 

_**grumpy fairy:**_ JEsus Christ fuck me

 

_**COUP:**_ I’m trying to figure out whether you meant that literally

 

_**NAEGAHOSH:**_ ;-)

 

_**Jisoos:**_ Watch your language _please_ Jihoon, we are a place for _healing_

 

_**Jun:** _ Alright cut this fucking shit out who’s on goddamn lunch break guys I’m _fucking_ hungry

 

_**Jisoos:**_ me, but D: <

 

_**DKstandsforDonKey:**_ me

 

_**NAEGAHOSH:**_ me 2

 

_**Divaboo:**_ me 3

 

_**Angel1004:**_ amazing wonderful pls get ur asses down ASAP

 

_**Divaboo:**_ I’ll go get boonon cya

 

_ <At the cafeteria> _

 

“So have you guys seen the new gynae intern?? I heard he’s pretty cute,” Seokmin chews on his chicken thigh thoughtfully, “Is anyone here even single enough to hit on him?”

 

“What makes you think he’s gay?” Jun retorts, “He’s probably straight because why else would you want to be a gynae?” “Who cares if he’s straight, I heard from the other nurses that he’s tall, dark and handsome,” Seungkwan adds in helpfully.

 

“Actually why don’t you guys just ask him whatever you want because he’s walking into the cafeteria right now.” 

 

At that moment, said tall dark handsome intern strides confidently into the cafeteria (door) and like the squad goals they are, the nine faces cringe simultaneously at him. Mingyu stumbles through the glass doors and tries to make it across to the stalls, praying that he wasn’t seen because _fuck that was embarrassing_ but luck is clearly not on his side today.

 

“Ay there tall giant boy! Come over here!” Seokmin hollers across the hall. Mingyu stops dead in his tracks, looks behind him to confirm that they were indeed talking to him, and points to himself questioningly. “Yes you, guy who walked into the door,” Soonyoung yells enthusiastically and _jesus what do they want from me_ , Mingyu thinks while hurriedly joining their table before the entire city knows that he walked into a glass door.

 

“Hey dude, is your nose okay? You looked like you hit it pretty hard on the door, we have a plastic surgery clinic downstairs if you need it man, we even have staff discount.” Mingyu grins back weakly, wondering what hell this table was made up of. (He later learns that they are called boosoonseok and they are _the_ deadly trio of crack nurses.)

 

“So Mr Tall Dark and Handsome, what is your name?” 

 

Mingyu finds that this situation right now with 9 faces staring at him is more intimidating than the interview he had taken for this job.

 

“Oh don’t worry. We are nice people. We don’t bite,” Jisoo smiles reassuringly and everyone else nods in agreement.

 

“We are just your normal bunch of gay nurses who mean no harm. Unless you’re gay that is. But you probably aren’t. So you’re safe.” Soonyoung explains with a manic grin.

 

Mingyu just wants to go home. Or dig a hole and crawl into it.

 

“Uhm, I’m Mingyu, and for the record, I actually _am_ gay.”

 

“Ooh Mingyu, that’s a nice name, and _wait you’re gAY?_ ” Seokmin is _outraged_. “Why is everyone fucking gay in this hospital?” “ _Watch your language, Seokmin,”_ Jisoo sends a glare over and Seokmin is internally crying too much to care.

 

“Wait, if you’re a gay gynae, doesn’t that make you a gaynae, haha.” Suddenly Seokmin doesn’t seem as upset anymore, but Mingyu just wants to find the nearest exit because _god just let me live._

 

“Ok so i guess its family introduction time. I’m Seungcheol, this is Jeonghan aka an angel and the god’s child is Jisoo. The short one over there is Jihoon ( _“I will fucking end you”_ ) and the one almost sitting in his lap is Soonyoung. Red hair is Seungkwan and the one stealing his fries is Vernon. The one that called you a gaynae is Jun and Seokmin is the only one that’s straight in this whole mess of a group we are.”

 

Mingyu realises too late that Seungkwan has his phone _(how did he not notice??)_ and is currently tapping away. The phone is pushed back to him after a while and Seungkwan proudly announces, “Hey, I added you to our chat group, _welcome to Hell_.”

 

Mingyu is positively shaken for a whole minute until he looks at the screen and realises the group name is _Hell_.

 

* * *

 

Mingyu is turning in circles at the lift lobby and muttering curses under his breath because he’s trying to find Dr. Jang’s office and is helplessly lost. There isn’t a single living soul in sight and he just wants to pass the files so he can go back to work.

 

The elevator conveniently _ding_ s and Mingyu whirls around because _finally_ someone to ask directions from and - _“Oh shit, he’s hot,”_ Mingyu thinks, as a shorter, but extremely handsome guy walks out of the lift. Handsome Stranger turns to look at him weirdly and Mingyu wants to bury himself alive because “Oh _shit_ , I said that out loud.”

 

Wonwoo isn’t sure if he should be flattered or creeped out that this random stranger had called him hot when he had barely slept and he probably looks half dead. Weird Stranger (who is also really cute) clears his throat and asks him if he knows where Dr. Jang’s office is and Wonwoo does a double take because _woah what a deep voice he has (and he thought his voice was deep)_. He absentmindedly points in the general direction of the office and Weird Stranger scrambles away, probably embarrassed by his outburst earlier. Wonwoo doesn’t think he should be embarrassed because he’s still thinking about his voice after he disappears round the corner, and for the whole afternoon, really.

 

Wonwoo pushes the pediatric clinic door open and greets Jihoon with a, “Hey you know who that guy is?”

 

“Gee, Wonwoo, there are a lot of guys here, I _totally_ know which one you’re talking about.”

 

“I don’t know, uh, that tall, dark and handsome guy?” Even Wonwoo frowns at his own description, but well fuck it, _it’s true_.

 

“Wow, you’re amazingly accurate. That’s Mingyu, the new gynae intern, and since you obviously have some interest in him why don’t you join us for lunch tomorrow because we have recruited him into our hell.”

 

Wonwoo glares at Jihoon because _pfft what interest in this new gynae intern_ , he didn’t even say that goddamnit.

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes because really how obvious can this guy get. He takes pity on Wonwoo and offers him a deal.

 

“Treat me lunch and I’ll give you his number."

 

Wonwoo hates his life.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo loves having lunch with _hell_.

The table is filled with endless chatter and gossip about the nurses, and laughter echoes around the cafeteria as they talk. It's a lively bunch, and without them, Wonwoo thinks his life would be much more boring.

 

Somehow, the topic of conversation suddenly switches to the new intern, Mingyu. Wonwoo hasn't talked much to him, and although he bought Chinese takeaway for Jihoon’s lunch the other day, he doesn't really know what to do with the new number in his phone saved under _“Hot stranger”_.

 

Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Jihoon are trying to figure out if Mingyu is single, and why he doesn't have lunch with them even though he is on lunch break at that moment. Jeonghan huffs and commands either one of them to call Mingyu down because _he’s skipping lunch again just to finish his extra work, isn't he._

 

Jihoon makes eye contact with Wonwoo and there's a wave of realisation that hits Jihoon. Wonwoo wishes he could have reacted faster to that evil glint in Jihoon’s eye.

“My phone is out of battery, and yours is charging at my desk, isn't it, Seungkwan? Wonwoo, looks like you have to make the call then.”

Wonwoo glares at Jihoon and Jeonghan turns to him quizzically. “Wonwoo knows Mingyu?” “Yeah, they met a few days back and apparently Wonwoo fell in _love at first sight_ because he came barreling into the clinic asking about some attractive guy that turned out to be Mingyu.”

Wonwoo has never felt the urge to strangle someone so badly in his life, minus the fact that Jihoon would probably end him first, but the redness in his face is a bigger concern because no, he really can't be caught blushi-

“Aw look at that, Wonwoo’s blushing! Now hurry give your _boyfriend_ a call.” “He's _not_ my _boyfriend_ okay fine I'll just send him a text. _”_

 

**_Emokid96:_** Hey this is Mingyu? Jeonghan and the rest are calling for you

 

_**Hot stranger** : _sorry, who's this?

 

_**Emokid96:** _ Oh uh I'm that guy you met at the lobby that you called hot

 

_**Hot stranger** : _alright I'm coming down please don't remind me

 

"Wait am I seeing this wrong or is Mingyu saved as _Hot stranger_ on your phone?” Jihoon snickers loudly, prompting Jeonghan and Seungkwan to wrestle for his phone to capture evidence.

 

Wonwoo hates having lunch with _hell_.

 

Wonwoo is also fucking done with bumping into Mingyu.

 

By accident or not, he's not very sure. And he doesn't think he wants to know the truth behind Mingyu appearing literally everywhere he goes.

 

He's pretty sure he's turned on his heels the split second he sees the now extremely familiar black worn out converse shoes too many times to count that entire week. His heart thudding too fast for some apparent reason he isn't willing to search deep enough for.

 

All he knows is that the more he sees Mingyu lurking around him, the more he wants to tear his hair out in frustration when the memory of Mingyu thanking him that day outside the lift in his extremely low baritone is burned in his mind (and his hair is precious thank you very much).

 

So he bursts into Jeonghan’s room and flops onto the counseling chair, head buried in his hands because the world wasn't ending but it pretty much feels like it when there was a Mingyu sized headache permanently lodged in his head.

 

_(And for the record, Mingyu is pretty fucking tall.)_

 

“UGH.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“UgHhHhhhHHH!!!”

 

“Make some sense at least if you want me to help you.”

 

“I don't even know it's just one whole UGH.”

 

“Is it Mingyu.”

 

“No?”

 

“It _is_ Mingyu.”

 

“No what the fuck, Jeonghan you're supposed to help me, not torture me even more.”

 

“Don't you trust your resident psychiatrist, dearest Wonwoo?” Wonwoo heaves a deep sigh and silently wishes all his problems can just disappear along with the sigh.

 

“I'm giving you a free consultation here so cooperate with me. What is it about Mingyu that has you so done with life? Haven't you two been hitting it off well?"

 

“Uhm…… I don't know?” Hitting it off? Wonwoo just wants to hit his head against a wall right now. “Like, he keeps appearing everywhere I go and it's just, it's like he's a…

 

“Like he's a stalker? Yeah well, he probably _is_ stalking you. He low-key follows you around and asks for your volunteering slots, you know.”

 

“Fuck, Jeonghan, that isn't helping me _at all_. As if coincidentally bumping into him along the corridors and seeing that annoyingly attractive face of his isn't enough, now you have to tell me that he actually wants to bump into me all the fucking time.”

 

“Wow, why aren't you two together yet.”

 

“Shut the fuck up, this is not the reality I wanted, help why am I so attracted to him,” Wonwoo groans and buries his face into his hands (again, but no one’s counting).

 

“Maybe you should just appreciate the attention you're getting. It’s not everyday that some tall dark handsome dude follows you around like some love sick puppy. You have to give it to him though, he's persistent.”

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo thinks persistent is an understatement of the fucking century.

 

**_Hot strange_** _ **r** : _hey :-) you free for lunch?

 

_**Emokid96:**_ um

 

_**Hot stranger** :_ its either a yes or a no

 

_**Emokid96** :_ I think so

 

_**Hot stranger** : _okay let's get proper food for once

 

**_Emokid96_ :** sure

 

**_Hot stranger_ :** meet you at the lifts in 10 where we first met? don't be late

 

Wonwoo doesn't even know how Mingyu knows it's his lunch time but he's decided that ignorance is bliss. Life can fuck him up all it wants because whatever _this_ is, whatever Mingyu is doing - stolen glances, always purposely bumping into him and texting him at odd hours during the day - he can admit that deep down in his heart, where he never wants to look to closely at, he wants to see where it leads to, is curious to see where it can go.

 

“Hi handsome,” Mingyu is grinning when Wonwoo reaches the lifts and _Jesus_ this boy was like the sun.

 

“Do you greet everyone like this?” Wonwoo asks disbelievingly, eyebrows raised.

 

“Only the really handsome ones,” Mingyu replies unflinchingly, grabbing Wonwoo’s wrist and pulling him in the direction of the entrance. “I know you want to spend all day staring at me but I'd rather spend it staring at each other so it's mutual you know, c’mon I know this good kimbap place.”

 

Was this Mingyu guy even real??

 

Apparently so because over kimbap, Wonwoo finds out Mingyu is very extremely straightforward towards the person of his affections (also known as Wonwoo himself). He has lost count the number of times Mingyu has leaned on his shoulder mid-laughter, eyes crinkled up in half moon crescents and Wonwoo realises that this boy has beautiful canines and _Jesus Christ I must be fucking whipped to be falling for his teeth_.

 

He also finds out that Mingyu is cheesy as fuck (he has used approximately 10 pick up lines on him and Wonwoo definitely did not laugh at “your eyes are like an ocean and I’ll like to get lost at sea”) and he also really likes to stare at Wonwoo. Wonwoo has no idea why Mingyu thinks pick up lines would work on him but he’s really not complaining when the boy giggles after every pick up line he says, and that is definitely not doing _things_ to his heart.

 

He doesn’t know if he’s nervous from the fact that he doesn’t mind having Mingyu stare intensely at him, or if it’s from the fact that he would very much like to do the same to him.

 

Their “date” ends up with Mingyu changing his name in Wonwoo’s phone to “Hot Stuff.” which Wonwoo would deny to everyone that it wasn’t true.

 

He goes to bed that night with the image of Mingyu laughing at him with stark adoration on replay in his mind.

 

Wonwoo is making his way into the cafeteria when he notices a familiar figure hunched over one of the tables, bending down uncomfortably because said person is too tall for the puny lunch table. It’s surprising that no one else is seated beside him, considering that their rowdy group of friends have taken an immense liking to Mingyu’s cheerful personality.

 

Wonwoo sees Soonyoung stalking into the cafeteria from the corner of his eye and confronts him instead.

 

“Hey, why aren’t you guys all eating together? Don’t you make it a point to drag our sorry asses to squeeze on one table all the time, what’s the special occasion today?” Soonyoung makes a face and hushes Wonwoo. “I don’t know, Mingyu said he isn’t in the mood today and he had an argument over the phone just now so I’m guessing it’s because of that. Why don’t you ask him, you’re like, his boyfriend.” “ _Am not his boyfriend_ ,” Wonwoo hisses (and he feels like he’s been saying this like a broken tape recorder recently) and shoves Soonyoung away.

 

Wonwoo takes a deep breath and approaches Mingyu. Wonwoo also tells himself off for always feeling like a teenage girl when it comes to situations involving Mingyu.

 

“Hey.” Wonwoo is starting to realise why everyone is letting Mingyu have his own space, the boy sounds like a kicked puppy. “Hey, care to share what’s up? You look really down and everyone is worried.” “It’s nothing. Just had, like, the nth argument with my mom about this job.” _This job? Oh, being a gynae._ Wonwoo can slightly see where this is going, but he doesn’t understand why his heart is clenching at the evident unhappiness etched on Mingyu’s features (but Wonwoo is definitely not staring).

 

“It’s just that, my parents are lawyers. And they think I would make a great lawyer. But I have zero interest towards that field and I wanted to be a doctor, so after a few years of arguing and proving them wrong and studying my ass off I finally convinced them to let me study medicine. And now that I've chosen my specialisation they're unhappy again.” Wonwoo nods sympathetically but all he wants to do is to press his fingers against Mingyu’s forehead to smoothen out the frown between his eyebrows. He murmurs some comforting words and slips in bits of advice like _just do your best in whatever you want to do and they will learn to accept you_ and tries to be more subtle with the _just be yourself because I'd still be on your side either way_. Mingyu turns to him and he smiles gently.

 

“Thanks, Wonwoo. You're the best.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was all meant to be smooth-sailing and a one-way road to a flower boy romance between Mingyu and Wonwoo, but of course, life is never that simple.

 

Wonwoo closes the door to the family clinic carefully, not wanting to deal with Jihoon’s nagging again. He felt bad that he had to cancel all his volunteering slots for the next month but exams were around the corner and he really didn't want to screw up this time.

 

Leaving the paediatric jams to deal with the kids was one thing, but the other issue nagging at the back of his mind was of a certain intern that he wouldn't see for the next few weeks.

 

Wonwoo tried to psych himself into thinking that _we don't have to see each other everyday for our worlds to keep turning_ but apparently that isn't very true. He hates that he can't bring himself to knock on the door separating him and Mingyu and yet he will definitely regret not saying some form of goodbye to him.

 

Wonwoo just doesn't want to _ever_ say goodbye to Mingyu.

 

He's still beating himself up one week later while he's studying in the library after lessons, over the fact that Mingyu had to learn of his hiatus through the nurses and naturally being a little upset about it. Wonwoo fiddles with his phone, wondering if there's any way he can properly apologise or make up for it, when-

 

**Hot Stuff:** hey are you busy

 

_**Emokid96** : _just at the library why

 

_**Hot Stuff:** _ come to the cafe outside your school and hurry the ice in my coffee is melting

 

Wonwoo does a double take because _cafe?? Outside school? Mingyu?????_ Why would Mingyu be here, almost an hour away from the hospital. Wonwoo remains skeptical even as he walks toward the entrance of the cafe, until he spots the tall, clumsy, silly intern sitting at on one of the armchairs in the corner. Except now Kim Mingyu was wearing ripped jeans, a white button down and a baseball cap and _wow is this what people call boyfriend because clearly the same sentiment right now._

 

Mingyu raises an eyebrow and wonders why Wonwoo is standing at the door staring at him.

 

Mingyu slaps the wall above him and Wonwoo snaps out of his trance, blushing a deep crimson before rushing over to seat himself in the armchair opposite Mingyu. “Hey, you're here. Sorry about that, was uh, catching a mosquito.” He was chuckling softly and Wonwoo couldn't bring himself to be annoyed at Mingyu because he looked even more attractive and there was a line somewhere about distance making the heart grow fonder and he’s very sure he _cannot_ be more fond of this guy, also the fact that said guy travelled all the way here after work to see him.

 

Ridiculous. (He’s realising he _is_ ridiculously head over heels for Kim Mingyu)

 

“Why'd you come here? It's so far from the hospital and from your home.” He mumbles and Mingyu has apparently spent enough time with him to read his lips because he catches what was said and leans forward.

 

“I just miss you, I haven't seen you in a week after being stuck with you almost every day for the past month, isn't that reason enough?”

 

Wonwoo wishes he has the ability to string up words to counter cheesy, straightforward and unexpected confessions but instead he breathes out an “oh” and goes back to staring because Mingyu is flipping through his medical notes and he looks so attractive Wonwoo wants to squeeze into his armchair and kiss him.

 

Where did this thought come from??

 

“Plus, you're busy now and I'm going to get busy too so I probably won't be able to see you anymore throughout the month,” Mingyu adds, “so I thought I'd just come over and spend some time with you before we drown in our own shit.”

 

Wonwoo can't stop the disappointment from blooming in his chest because that means three weeks of not hearing those silly giggles and seeing that smile, complete with cute canines poking out and crescent eyes. Three weeks of not hearing cheesy pick up lines that Wonwoo still cringes at but has come to grudgingly accept (god he is so _gone_ ). Wonwoo doesn't think he can, or wants to deal with it.

 

“I-it's alright, we’ll still text and all, right, so yeah I'll just take a break from seeing your dumb face and you'll take a break from seeing my emo face.”

 

They burst into laughter at that, but both of them know that this is the last thing they want to take a break from.

 

After finishing their coffee, Mingyu walks Wonwoo back to campus, and his hand lingers on Wonwoo’s shoulder a second too long as they bid goodbye. “I'll miss you,” Mingyu whispers as he turns away to leave. Wonwoo wishes he could have reciprocated the sentiment.

 

* * *

 

 

There’s this line about distance making the heart grow fonder or some shit and Wonwoo wants to ask whoever came up with this phrase how much fonder can a normal human being be, because he’s half convinced he has become too fond of someone he hasn’t seen in two and a half weeks, five days and sixteen hours. Not that he’s counting.

 

He had thought that Mingyu was exaggerating when he said that they wouldn’t be able to meet but that was the sad reality and their schedules clashed to the point where Mingyu saw more unread texts and Wonwoo’s phone received more missed calls at the end of each day than they heard each other’s voices.

 

Wonwoo realises he misses Mingyu’s company, actually _craves_ to see Mingyu, would probably do anything to hear Mingyu’s voice. He types and deletes whatever he wanted to send to Mingyu, all with the same context of meeting up because he wants _(needs)_ to see him.

 

He gets so done one day and thinks he’s about to go crazy having gone without seeing Mingyu for so long, that he types “i kinda maybe miss you can we meet??” without thinking and almost presses ‘send’ but stops himself at the very last second, shaking hands almost dropping his phone at how impulsive he was being.

 

It’s no surprise that he realises that he’s falling deeper and that scares the fuck out of him because he hates having feelings, hates the insecurity that comes with liking someone, _especially_ MIngyu because they’re like fire and ice and he has never met anyone so different from him but the attraction is definitely mutual and he’s so uncertain of it all. They weren’t even officially together, so what was this??

 

The more he thinks about it, the more he wants to run from it all.

 

And so he runs.

 

He avoids Mingyu’s calls and texts and tries to disappear silently. But Mingyu is persistent and he wears down each and every wall Wonwoo had around his heart. He almost feels like giving in and admitting his feelings because he knows he’s just making things confusing and difficult for himself - the answer is right there - but some part of him is determined to stick this out.

 

Until Mingyu stops texting him one day. No more “How was your day?” and random texts Wonwoo doesn’t know why he has to be the recipient of. Like “Did you know Soonyoung has a corgi????” Not that he would ever complain.

 

It’s not after a few days of dead silence from his phone because believe it or not, besides Mingyu texting him, he rarely gets any other sort of notification, that he realises he’s more afraid of losing Mingyu over whatever act he’s pulling to save himself, than the fear of falling.

 

He wants to let himself fall and see if he will be caught, is what he thinks when he makes up his mind. Being in love was all about taking risks and freefalling into uncertainty, right?

 

He prepares an extremely long handwritten letter detailing just how stupid he was to run away first, and a few lines on how he doesn’t know what he’s doing but he knows that he’s certain he wants Kim Mingyu in his life for possibly ever. The letter is 98% word vomit of nerves and  2% explanation that makes sense but he thinks it doesn’t matter because he blurts out the exact summary of the letter’s contents when he walks (he doesn’t run because he thinks his legs would give way) into Mingyu’s room, causing Mingyu to look up dazedly halfway from his reports, eyes glazed with probably over-exhaustion, hair falling into his eyes, a smear of highlighter ink on his right cheek. And Wonwoo’s heart trips because he finds that even in this state, Mingyu is probably the most gorgeous human being on this planet.

 

“I love you?” He blurts out, except it comes out more as a question than a declaration, unlike what he intended it to be, and Mingyu freezes and Wonwoo wants someone to scream _NG, cut_ and have the entire scene rewind because this wasn’t what he was supposed to say, he was supposed to start with _Sorry_ _I was stupid_ _and dumb_ _please forgive me._ But Mingyu laughs, all fond and adorable and doing things to Wonwoo’s heart and it doesn’t matter if it comes out as a question because Wonwoo will continue to fall every single day and Mingyu probably knows that.

 

Because Wonwoo is an awkward head over heels in love loser who doesn’t know how to confess to said guy he’s in love with properly, he thinks he’s fucked up for real this time because who confesses as a question?? And Mingyu is laughing at him so he thinks of burying his face somewhere and he doesn’t see Mingyu rounding the table to where Wonwoo is standing, doesn’t feel hands on his waist until Mingyu is leaning down to kiss him and okay - this is better than what he had imagined all this time.

 

If kissing Mingyu would have stopped his mind from thinking too much and made everything right the way it should be, he would have suggested they kissed long ago.

 

* * *

 

_A month later_

 

Jeonghan is looking for Mingyu again because _he's skipping lunch to finish his work again, I should tell them to cut him some slack, really_ and he expects to see Mingyu squinting at some report or recording some results down in the log but-

 

“Jesus I should have made you pay for my consultation fees.”

 

Wonwoo and Mingyu spring apart, with a force that causes Wonwoo to fall off Mingyu’s lap and stumble against the desk. Mingyu starts to explain himself but Jeonghan lets out a dramatic sigh and holds his palm up, “But. I am a nice and supportive friend so I will waive the fees I'm glad you two are _finally_ together because wow if I had to deal with another visit from either of you I would have locked you in my office together that time you visited at the same time.”

 

Mingyu kind of shrieks at Jeonghan to not tell anybody, and he receives a “everyone probably already knows, you two are as subtle as Jihoon and Soonyoung.”

 

(Mingyu wants to believe that they are actually more subtle than the said couple, but the next day he overhears them looking for a free room to make out in and he hurries to lock his office up because he doesn't want to imagine what _weird shit_ they would do in his office.)

 

Unfortunately, Jeonghan may be great at giving advice to his patients, but he is not good at following advice from his patients. By the next two days, everyone they care about is giving them side-eye glances and smirks and black moon emojis. Wonwoo takes this as a cue to be more bold with his displays of affections to Mingyu since their secret is no longer kept, but Mingyu stays the same. Wonwoo is slightly confused because Mingyu doesn’t push him away, but he doesn’t initiate anything unless they’re alone.

 

One day Wonwoo musters up all the courage from the bottom of his emo heart and invites Mingyu to his house. They cuddle on the couch with their legs tangled and arms around each other, Mingyu being the bigger child of the both of them tucked under Wonwoo’s chin at his insistence. It's a moment where it makes Wonwoo want to believe in forevers and happily ever afters like the millions of books he’s read but there’s still the sense of something being not quite right, even as Mingyu starts sleepily mouthing his collarbones.

 

“Hey,” Wonwoo mumbles into Mingyu’s hair with his eyes closed, “why are you only like this when we’re alone?” Mingyu hums and rubs comforting circles into Wonwoo’s back and raises his head to press his lips on Wonwoo’s forehead. Wonwoo can feel his lips curving up and he hears Mingyu chuckling. Suddenly Mingyu tilts Wonwoo’s chin up gently and kisses him. Wonwoo kind of dies inside and does he have to ask this question every two minutes to be kissing Mingyu forever?? because he honestly doesn’t mind.

 

They finally break apart and Mingyu resumes snuggling into Wonwoo’s side, and Wonwoo almost forgot that he even asked a question in the first place.

 

“Sorry, I would love to kiss you senseless wherever we are but Jihoon threatened me saying he wouldn’t answer any of my calls and he would cut my balls off if we took away their title of _Couple of the Hospital_.”

 

Wonwoo actually doesn’t register anything Mingyu says except for the last part because the feeling of Mingyu pressed against him from head to toe was intoxicating and so warm and Mingyu’s lips were so near him; it wasn’t his fault he was distracted.

 

“We can be the next Couple of the Hospital” he says after a moment of silence, his eyes still tracing Mingyu's smile and he really really likes Mingyu. Confessing his stupid feelings was probably the best thing he’d ever done.

 

Mingyu grins and stares at Wonwoo for a beat longer than usual and it makes Wonwoo squirm and bite down the grin forming on his face because his heart always flips when Mingyu looks at him with so much adoration and falling in love with this gynaecologist who called him hot on first meeting is something he will never regret.


End file.
